ABSTRACT The 25rd biennial International Conference on Information Processing in Medical Imaging (IPMI 2017) will be held on the campus of Appalachian State University, Boone, North Carolina, on June 25-30, 2017. The objective of IPMI 2017 is to provide an open and informal atmosphere for unfettered discussion of the latest developments in information processing applied to biological and biomedical/clinical imaging. Topics include physical, biological and statistical modeling of biological and anatomical structure and function, computational and statistical image analysis. During the last four decades, IPMI has evolved with the medical imaging community it serves. Today IPMI is recognized as one of the preeminent international forums for presentation of leading-edge methodological research in the medical imaging field. The conference employs a single track format and is of intermediate scale (about 120 participants). Noteworthy is its focus on extensive discussions of the presented material with an allocated question and discussion time of 25minutes per presentation. The central mission of IPMI to disseminate the latest and most exciting results in biomedical imaging and to educate students and young professionals in the field and to involve them in strengthening their careers and give them exposure and contact with leaders in the field.